DanielModel Seven
by undyinghunter
Summary: All this has happened before, and will happen again.


Daniel – Model Number 7

'_That was just a taster!' said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry. 'Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy,or watch your little friend die the hard way!' *_

As the she-devil said this things started to flash through Harry's vision as a soft melody met his ears. The visions seemed like memories from a time long forgotten, while the music was like something that was in his blood. "Well Potter? The prophecy! Now!" But Harry couldn't hear her. The melody increased in both pace and volume, the visions showed full detail of a society of 12 world burning and their 50 billion inhabitants with it. He let out a loud scream and fell to his knees.

"What's he doing? What happened to him?" one of the Death Eaters asked the others, but no one answered him as their focus was fully on Harry who was holding his head and trembling. Music so beautiful, so happy, so sorrowful filled his ears; visions worlds burning, of ships fleeing, protected by one large ship with the name _Galactica_ on two pods on either side fleeing starfish shaped vessels, a ship with _Pegasus _on her pods ramming into one of the starfish, a number starting at 50,000 decreasing over the course of four years flashed through his eyes.

Several footsteps were heard by the others as the Order of the Phoenix arrived, but they were unable to take any action without harming the hostages in the arms of the Death Eaters. They too then focused on Harry's shaking form being wracked by sobs. "Harry? Pup?" but Harry didn't hear the worried voice of his godfather.

The music then started to make sense as it seemed to fit in to the visions. Voldemort and Dumbledore the arrived to see, not a battle between their forces as they expected, but a calmness as all stared at the convulsing shape of the last scion of Potter.

Suddenly Harry's shaking came to an abrupt halt just the music and visions ended, and he spoke in an almost mechanical voice. "The Cylons were created by man. They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies. And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters. After a long and bloody struggle, an Armistice was declared. The Cylons left to find a world to call their own. A remote space station was built where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations. Every year the Colonials send an officer. The Cylons send no one. No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years."

"What's a Cylon Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Harry stood and faced the onlookers. "Then the Cylons returned in a flash of nuclear fire. Fifty billion reduced to barely fifty thousand in the blink of an eye. Across the stars my kind hunted yours for your sins. Now, over one hundred fifty thousand years later, we have found you."

The music began again, but this time all could hear it. "Where is that coming from?" some asked, Harry could not tell, nor did he want to, which side it came from. There was a flash of light and the Veil, the pedestal it was on, and those standing on it were transported to a field surrounded by several large stones standing on end. "Stonehenge?" someone, most likely Hermione questioned. "Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked. "Yes, Potter. Please tell us what all this is for" Voldemort demanded.

Harry removed his glassed and his eyes seemed to glow a bright red for a second. "My name is not Harry. I am Daniel, Human-Form Cylon Model Number Seven. Killed by my elder brother John's jealousy over a perceived wrong doing. But hate him not, for I am here to finish his and God's work." He turned toward the Veil and extended his hand and began to sing:

_There must be some way out of here_

_Said the Joker to the Thief_

_There's too much confusion_

_I can't get no relief_

Several hundred lightyears away ships with two disks connected by a single pylon and ships with two inverted Y's connected by a single pylon began to receive a signal, and began disappearing in flashes of light heading towards the signal's point of origin.

_Business men they drink my wine_

_Plowmen dig my earth_

_None level on the line, nobody offered his word_

Pulses of light began shooting upward from the Veil into the sky. The Death Eaters by now had released their hostages but the children made no move away from them. All were focused on Harry, no Daniel's voice and the lights shooting skyward.

_No reason to get excited_

_The Thief he kindly spoke_

_There are many here among us who fill that life is but a joke_

_But you and I we've been through that_

_And this is not our fate _

_So let us not talk falsely now_

_The hour's getting late_

In NORAD under Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado, U.S.A. images from Hubble Telescope were being transmitted to screens viewed by a General George Hammond. "Who else has seen these?" he asked,

"Only us sir" Colonel Jack O'Neill answered. "Have we determined the signal's point of origin?" "Somewhere in the UK sir, we're still narrowing down the exact spot; and these ships appeared as soon as the signal started." "Colonel, if you'll excuse me, I need to contact the president.

In the British Home Office Sir James Lester was trying to find the origin of the same signal that had more broadcasting power than anything ever built by man. "Do we have a location yet?" "Yes sir, it's coming from Stonehenge." A computer tech replied. "Very well. Captain Becker you have a go. Find out what's causing this." "Yes sir"

But it was too late for humanity. Mark 1 and Mark 2 Cylon Basestars had just entered the atmosphere and MIRV's had been launched.

_ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER_

_Princes kept the view_

_While all the women came and went_

_Bare-foot servants too_

Mushroom clouds appeared in the background for all around the Veil to see. London was burning, Washington was burning, Moscow was burning, Berlin was burning, Paris was burning, Beijing was burning, Jerusalem was burning, Earth was burning. Humanity lied in ruins.

_And outside in the distance_ _a wild cat did growl_

_Two riders were approaching_

_The wind began to howl_

_YEAH!_

_All Along the Watchtower_

Right before a nuclear warhead hit Stonehenge, Daniel turned and looked at the faces of each Death Eater, Order member, and student and said "All this has happened before, and will happen again. End of Line." And then there was nothing.


End file.
